


first love, last thought (at night)

by joshmeatflint



Category: Parenthood (2010)
Genre: Based on Season 1, Gen, Oh god, best friends with drew and amber, but thats beyond the point, gonna gradually go on though, nothing tooooo intimate is going on, ofc is having troubles at home, okay maybe a little, practically her home, she stays over a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshmeatflint/pseuds/joshmeatflint
Summary: you were there for me. its time to return the favour.or, in which alex leavitt owes drew and amber her whole life





	first love, last thought (at night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions

The process which Alex goes through everyday seemed outrageous and unacceptable to most parents, but that's because they're 'normal' parents with 'normal' kids.

Well yeah, she wants to be a normal kid, but her mom is definitely holding her back from that.

Everyday, her mom's boyfriend would be at home with her, drinking and smoking. Alex hated it, she hated hin, she hater her, so she left. She could be out for days at God knows where, and they wouldn't come looking for her. Shes okay with that. Anywhere else is better than home.

A lot of people consider Alex a friend at school, so her school life is alright, but she didn't consider them one. She doesn't feel it. There's no bond between her and anyone else. They're all just some kid she talks to every now and then.

Drew and Amber Holt are just newly added to the list of people she knew. Little did she know they'd be quickly rising to the top of that list.

She was a freshman, and so was Drew. He had seemed so...vulnerable, when she first met him. She was sitting with a friend in chemistry class, but quickly ditched him for Drew.

"Hi," She said and took the seat next to him, "You pullin' through kid?"

He awkwardly smiled and waved at her. "Hey. I'm uh...alright."

Alex nodded. "Good. I saw you needed some company, so I stuck by you."

He huffed out a laugh. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

They end up sitting with each other at lunch. Drew didn't have anyone else to sit with anyway. Amber then came along, and she interested Alex a lot.

"Hey," Amber sighed, approaching them, "Could I sit here?"

Drew gave her a weird look. "Why'd you have to ask?"

Amber looked confused and offended for a second. "Is...that a no?"

Drew turned back to his awkward and dorky self. "O-Oh no. I, uh, I mean. I-"

"He means yes," Alex smiled at her, answering for Drew.

He gave her a thankful smile.

Amber sits down with them, and at the end of the day, the conclusion is that Alex had probably just found herself her two new best friends.

It goes on for a whole week. Chemistry with Drew, high fiving Amber in the hallways, defending them both from people trying to bother them. It's a new found routine for her, and she's liking it.

So they sat in the cafeteria.

"Haddie asked me to hang out with her and her friends today," Amber says.

"Wait, Haddie Braverman?" Alex asks.

Amber nods slowly, "Yeah. Why?"

"Oh man," Alex winces, "Good luck with Tisha, Kayla and Grace."

"What's wrong with them?" Drew questions cluelessly.

Alex just gives them an obviously fake smile. "Let's put it that we're not on good terms."

~

"Hey mom?" Drew asks, coming into the kitchen.

"Yes honey?" Sarah responds, giving her undivided attention to him.

Amber walks into the kitchen to grab some milk.

"Can Alex stay over a couple of days?"

Amber turns around in surprise that she didn't know about this, despite being friends with Alex. "Like, Alex Leavitt from school?"

"Wait, who's Alex? Is she your girlfriend? How have I never heard of her?" Sarah rambles, going on and on and on.

Drew panics, "Oh God, I knew that was a bad idea. Nevermind I'll just tell her its not a good time. I'm so-"

"No! No, I mean," Sarah stops him, "She can. Tell her she can."

Drew nods, smiling briefly. "Okay."

He turns around, and that's when he feels happier than he has in a long time.

As he heads upstairs to his room, Amber turns to Sarah, smiling and shrugging.

"What?" Sarah asks, smiling as well.

Amber just shurgs again, that stupid grin still on her face. She leaves the kitchen, leaving Sarah somehow happily curious as Amber gets ready to go out with Haddie, Tisha, Kayla and Grace.

It doesn't turn out so well. The girls had gotten arrested, well, Haddie and Amber at least for the illegal possession of drugs. There was a ziploc bag of pot that the girls both claimed wasn't either of theirs.

Amber hadn'y lied. It was Haddie's pot.

~

The next day, Alex arrives after grabbing a few things from home. Zeek was the one to open the door, so it was quite a surprise to him to see the freckled, wavy haired brunette on his doorstep.

"Well hello," He says.

"Uh, hi. Is, um, Amber or Drew Holt around?" Alex asks, silently worrying she got the wrong address.

Just then, a frantic flurry of footsteps are heard inside the house as Drew ran down the stairs. He stops himself once he sees Zeek staring at him like he'd grown another finger.

He doesn't know what to say, so he looks at Alex and says, "Uh, hey, Alex."

Alex waves at him awkwardly, one identical to the wave Drew gave her when they first met.

Zeek turns sideways so he could let Alex in. "Hey, welcome in. Is this your girlfriend?"

Alex snaps her head to Zeek with a confused, surprised, and possibly flustered look.

"No, grandpa, she's just a friend."

"Alex!" Amber yells, running down the stairs, "Hey!"

"You two know each other as well?" Zeek asks. He shakes his head, groaning. "This house is going to be on fire by the end of today."

When Zeek leaves the living room, Alex says to them, "Alright, I'm only gonna be staying for 4 or 5 days. Then I'm off, because my mom and her boyfriend are gonna be in Ibiza."

Amber nods and shrugs. "Okay. But hey, you can stay as long as you want, okay?"

Alex smiles gratefully. "Thanks guys."

That night, Alex and Drew were in his room. Sarah had told them to keep the door open, but Drew forgot, so it was shut. Amber was in her room, saying she had something to do and she had to do it alone.

It was really just to get Alex and Drew alone together.

"So," Alex says.

"It's never been this weird between us, has it?" Drew acknowledge.

Alex laughs, "Yeah. We've always got something to talk about."

"Blank today?"

"Mhm."

A silence settled upon them once again, this time, less awkward. Alex picks up a random book off Drew's table, opens a random page and sits on his bed to start to read it. Drew found it cute but he never said anything.

He looks at her for quite a long time. Either she didn't notice, or she wanted to try and ignore it, but she didn't look up at him. He stares a little longer, before just going for it and kissing her.

It lasts a few seconds, Alex surprised, but she kisses back after a while. When they pull away, the two immediately came back to each other, reconnecting their lips again, deepening the kiss this time. Drew's hand made it's way up to Alex's cheek.

They don't know how, but a few minutes in, Alex is lying on his bed, still making out with Drew as he hovers above her. Its peaceful, just them and their thoughts, something Drew's always wanted.

And then the door opened.

Drew literally threw himself off Alex, but his reflexes were a little too slow. Zeek, who had opened the door, yelled out in shock, hopefully not attracting the attention or Sarah or Amber.

"Oh no," Drew groans worriedly, "Please don't tell my mom. Please."

Zeek just stares at them.

"Grandpa. Please," Drew pleads.

Zeek seemed to think of it for a second, then replies, "Okay. I'm her father. I don't have to tell her anything. But next time...just, when nobody's home. Okay?"

Drew lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Thanks."

Zeek gives them both a warning look before shutting the door. Drew turns to Alex, now extremely flustered and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that," He apologizes.

"Don't worry," She dismisses, "We shouldn't have done it with people around anyway."

"So you're saying we should've done it when no one was around?"

Alex smirks. "Maybe."

~

Day 2/5 came quickly. Drew and Alex had resolved the whole make out session yesterday by finally confessing their feelings for each other. Amber already knew ~~and is their number 1 shipper~~ , so now it was just time to tell Sarah.

Or maybe they shouldn't tell her at all. But Drew never really understood why it would be such a big deal to tell her. Sarah knew they were good friends and she liked Alex.

"Hey mom," Drew greets as he enters the house.

He was followed shortly by Alex, who also greeted her. "Hey Ms. Braverman."

Alex had been told about the whole thing with Seth and how he and Sarah had split. She knew Drew missed him a lot, whereas Amber held a grudge against him for not being there for most parts of her life.

She turns to look at them, surprised, "Hey!"

"Um...we have something to tell you," Drew starts, looking down on the floor.

Sarah's expression dropped. "Oh no. It isn't bad is it?"

"Mom no!" Drew exclaims as Alex starts laughing. "Well, I guess it could lead to something."

"What?!"

Alex smacks his arm playfully. "Drew."

"Alright, alright," Drew says, ruffling his hair, then fixing it again. "Alex and I are dating."

Her joyfully surprised expression came back. "What!? Oh my god! That's amazing!"

Sarah hugs Alex, which makes Drew slightly cringe. Sarah then goes over to him, but he says "nope," quite a few times and pushes her away lightly. Sarah doesn't take it to heart.

"I guess you can call me 'mom' now," She smiles.

And for the first time in a long time, Alex felt at home.


End file.
